Llamada de Regreso
by Manzana835
Summary: Magneto no tiene intenciones de regresar a la academia. Cambio de planes. (Parte 5 de la serie Protección) (Traducción)


**N/A: Neocolai no es dueño de X-Men ni de nada relacionado con la franquicia.**

 **N/T: La historia no es de mi propiedad ni autoria, la original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Neocolai**

* * *

Fuera del alcance de Charles (aunque no totalmente; Erik sabia que tendría que excusarse si lo llamaban), tomó ventaja del alboroto que aún había y se desvaneció entre la población. No se escondería esta vez. Erik había aprendido la lección. Los humanos jamás lo dejarían prosperar.

Aún así, con todo y el miedo que sentían en sus corazones, nadie lo detuvo cuando se mudo a una ciudad ya bastante azotada por el crimen. Intentó reunir a sus aliados y montar alguna resistencia, pero conforme los meses pasaron el se sentía extrañamente satisfecho. Sin duda parte de ello era obra de Charles. El insufrible telepata estaba interfiriendo con su conciencia.

Parte de ello quizá había sido a través de pensamientos sobre Nina, y la mirada que tendría en sus ojos si viera a su papá alzar la mano contra la humanidad.

Extraño, Erik pensó que ese mismo horror había estado presente en el semblante del mutante plateado cuando este acompañó a Mystique.

" _También estoy aquí por mi familia"_ Había dicho el muchacho. Por un instante Erik vio a Nina en su lugar, alzó una mano hasta su ceja. Daría tanto por verla viva de nuevo. Él había abandonado todo, y aún así En Sabah Nur no podía darle aquello que anhelaba.

El mutante no era un Dios.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Suspirando, Erik contesto y apoyó su espalda en la silla, "¿Quién habla?"

"Erik..." Charles hizo una pausa, y Erik se mofó perplejo.

"No puedo estar tan lejos de tu alcance. ¿Es qué acaso estas envejeciendo?"

"Erik, ahora no es el momento."El tono que usaba Charles era de silenciosa urgencia, demandaba su atención. "Necesito tu ayuda."

"No me interesas tus mocosos." Ya estaba calculando la ruta más rápida hasta Westchester.

"No te estoy pidiendo que enseñes."

Tal intensidad en su voz le recordó a Erik sus propias palabras. _"¿Acaso nunca te despierta en medio de la noche? ¿El sentimiento de que algún día aprobaran esa tonta ley o algo así, y vendrán por ti... y tus niños?"_

Erik cerró sus puños, recordando un mechón plateado. "¿Qué sucedió?"

En menos de veinte segundos ya estaba dirigiéndose la puerta, dejando el teléfono descolgado mientras Charles le gritaba.

* * *

Cinco mutantes habían sido llevados a la fuerza en el último mes. Agencias, gente influyente, traficantes, oportunistas; todos querían un pedazo de la academia de Xavier.

El atacante de Jean había sido un traficante en un callejón oscuro. La policía lo declaró un criminal buscado y nadie hizo más preguntas al respecto.

Nightcrawler pasó dos días en una caja eléctrica antes de que Raven noqueara a sus captores y lo arrastrara a casa. (Erik vio un patrón ahí, o quizá una insinuación de que ella había jalado las orejas de Kurt tan pronto estuvieron dentro.)

Los secuestradores de Storm eran partidarios de un gobierno extranjero. Su retención era remarcable, ya que la diplomacia era requerida para que la regresaran a salvo y cualquier asesinato demostraría desdeño hacia la escuela de Xavier.

Cíclope había sido encontrado vendado y drogado en medio de veinte Pomeranos en el salón de la viuda más rica de Bulgaria. (Al parecer su trofeo mutante era demasiado desobediente como para enseñárselo a sus colegas aún.)

El quinto X-Men perdido era uno que aún se encontraba recuperándose de una fractura en su pierna derecha. Quicksilver se había desvanecido la noche que asistiría a la graduación de su hermana menor. Ninguna pista había sido encontrada.

"Además de los X-Men, hay delegados en cinco naciones ayudando con la búsqueda," Charles le comentó a Erik. Sonaba como si la idea debiera alegrarlo. Como si el que algunos humanos pegando carteles de 'Desaparecido' por algún mutante supusiera algún cambio. "Tengo esperanzas de que lo encontremos pronto pero..."

Su optimismo se esfumo mientras posaba un dedo en su ceja. "Temo que cada día que pasa incrementan las posibilidades de que se encuentre herido. Es por eso que te llame."

"¿Aún con todos tus poderes no lo has sentido?" Erik preguntó escéptico.

"Mi alcance es limitado sin Cerebro," admitió Charles. "Y hay otras formas de encontrar a un mutante."

Erik observó al reloj del abuelo en la esquina de la habitación, presionándolo hasta que los pesos se aflojaron y las campanas dejaron salir un último y penoso sonido.

"Confió en que remplazaras las piezas cuando regreses," dijo pacientemente Charles.

* * *

Al final no era un laboratorio o un súper villano ni una red de espionaje del gobierno o una furiosa victima de de los cuatro jinetes buscando venganza. En lugar de ello había perros ladrando, borrachos gritando, y los privados lamentos animalísticos de los más desarrollados enjaulados como bestias.

Un ring de luchas.

El niño ya no llevaba el yeso, y lo presionaban contra otros mutantes.

Más fuertes, más astutos, más salvajes, más crueles; algunos podrían haber destrozado a Hank en segundos. Sin embargo ninguno podía inmovilizar al viento, y la multitud adoraba a Peter por ello. Erik escuchó el coro de _'¡Bala Plateada! ¡Bala Plateada!'_ cuando ingresó. (Pudo imaginar al niño vanagloriándose. De hecho, probablemente estaba más ultrajado por el cambio de nombre que por su encarcelamiento.)

Una vez más Erik se descubrió relacionando a Peter y a su hija. Nina se había sentido profundamente insultada cada vez que Erik intercambiaba los nombres de sus amigos del bosque. Cuando confundía a los 'canarios' con los 'Fenghuangs'; Peter se encontraba espástico.

El niño estaba un poco menos enérgico y un poco más fastidiado cuando Erik arrancó la puerta de su jaula. Peter mostró los dientes, alzándose como un pinzón imitando un halcón, anhelantes ojos girándose en torno al pasillo descubierto.

Cuando Magneto se alejó de la puerta y se paró en la luz, Peter se sentó como un niño mirando a Santa desenvolver el tesoro más valioso de su lista navideña.

"Viejo, estoy feliz de verte," Peter dijo maravillado. Tragó y pasó una mano por su cabello. "¿Estoy en problemas no es así?"

"Sep." Barriendo el interior, Erik tomo al niño del pie y lo arrastró hasta la entrada.

Protestando, Peter se sacudió de su agarre. "Espero – no puedo – pusieron algo en mi. No puedo salir hasta que ellos..."

Sus dedos se posaron sobre un collar eléctrico.

La ira surgió en la garganta de Erik; una reacción totalmente innecesaria para con el niño cuya existencia había desconocido hasta que este había roto la ventana sobre su celda. El collar se partió en dos y cayó a los pies de Peter, retorciéndose hasta convertirse en una pequeña bola en el piso de la celda.

"Wow..." Su boca se torció, Peter examino las barras de la jaula que de algún modo se habían doblado durante el proceso y se colocó junto a Magneto. "¿Podrías checar mi antigua escuela algún día? Realmente odiaba esos casilleros."

"A casa, niño," entonó Erik, ondeándose cortantemente hasta la salida. Había sido todo por el día. Mastermind estaba teniendo mucha diversión intimidando a los apostadores.

"Espera - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de negarse – el chico estaba tambaleándose frente a él con anticipación y pavor y todo lo que alcanzó a pensar fue en Nina cuando le preguntó si estaba enojado por las fotografías en el guardapelo.

"¿No puede esperar hasta que te haya dejado donde el profesor?" Erik dijo con más irritación de la que pretendía. (Después de todo, esta no era Nina, y el bribón no tenía razones para lucir como si sus alas hubiesen sido cortadas.)

"No, no puede," dijo Peter calmadamente. Dio un paso atrás, manos en los bolsillos evitando sus ojos. "¿Acaso tú... El profesor te mandó? ¿O viniste aquí por cuenta propia?"

¿Por qué todo el tiempo la estabilidad emocional del niño debía ser balanceada con una pregunta? Erik suspiró. "Vine por mi cuenta. ¿Satisfecho?"

Buscando sus ojos marrones su semblante se ablandó y el de Peter se transformó en el de una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto." Dio un gran respiro y dijo en un apuro," Ya sabes, cuando estábamos hablando el otro día y te estaba diciendo acerca de mi mamá, y cómo ella –"

"Magneto, he neutralizado a los jefes pero no he visto –" Mastermind se detuvo en la entrada, su mirada alternando entre los ojos cerrados de Erik y el ceño fruncido de Peter. "Oh. ¿He interrumpido algo?"

"¡Sí!" Peter exclamó." Lo que quería decir es que –"

"No, no lo has hecho," Erik interrumpió, tomando el brazo del niño y guiándolo hasta la salida. Lo que sea que haya parloteado acerca de su familia, había que decirlo, sería más soportable dentro de la mansión de Charles con una taza de un fuerte té de manzanilla. (Vagamente Erik se preguntó si la manzanilla haría algo con el sueño del niño, o si sus sueños eran tan rápidos como su lengua, o si es que sólo necesitaba unas pocas horas de sueño para seguirle el paso a su fiasco de metabolismo. Tarde se dio cuenta de que Peter seguía parloteando detrás de él.)

"Ahí esta – Ya lo dije," Peter escupió, respirando pesadamente. Se plantó en sus suelas y esperó por la grandiosa respuesta.

Erik asintió benignamente y continuó caminando. "Interesante. Tienes una maravillosa familia. Estoy seguro de que estarán aliviados de verte vivo."

"¿Qué – pero tú – eso no significa nada?"

"Estoy impresionado," Erik declaró. Y lo estaba – cualquier madre con el coraje suficiente como para manejar a un huracán equivalente al correcaminos era digna de los más grandes honores. Peter balbuceó detrás de él.

"No puedo creerlo. ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Dedicándole una mirada austera a Erik, Mastermind golpeo con un dedo su temple y sacudió su cabeza. "Magneto, estas ciego."

* * *

"Gracias por no complicar demasiado la situación," dijo Charles un par de días luego, mientras Mystique estaba encargándose de la terapia de Peter y Hank estaba escrutando documentos del gobierno que asegurasen la protección de los mutantes en todos los estados.

Erik se encogió de hombros, afinando las pesadas campanas de reloj del abuelo. "Él no es alguien por el cual mataría."

Mentía y Charles lo sabía.

Si En Sabah Nur alguna vez regresaba, Erik insistiría en tener el placer de molerlo personalmente.


End file.
